Talk:Yume Nikki Wiki
Hey, guys, as we all know, the names of all great wikis are portmanteaus (even the great Wikipedia), what do you think of changing the name of this one to Yume Wikki? It has a nicer ring to it than Yume Nikki Wiki. 04:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Or at least Yume Wiki. I'm for the change. TwosComplement 18:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) **On the other hand, people searching for a Wiki like this on Google are more likely to search for "yume nikki wiki" than "yume wikki", so we get more traffic with this name. There is, in fact, already a wikia called Yume Wiki which nobody knows about for this very reason. IMO, we should keep the name as it is. //TenhGrey 02:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- New Theme Colors Hey, everyone! I've gone and given our dear wiki a new colour scheme, based around uboachan's scheme. I think anything would look better than the default colours, but I don't know if grey is really everyone's cup of tea. Ideally, I'd like to give the page a background graphic, maybe something like a montage of all the popular characters and scenes from the game? So tell me if you like the new look, or any changes you want to make. I want to hear your opinion, so please speak up! //TenhGrey 02:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) looks good to me. kinda reminds me of Uboa. Hell, anything's better than the original scheme.Playon997 Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 04:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alternate Titlecards You probably noticed that I improved the titlecard files to use the in-game font and spaced out the borders a little like they are in game. That big blue Arial text looked a bit tacky for my tastes. Anyway, there are a couple alternate versions of the titlecards I made for the soundtrack and fan art pages. Obviously, choosing an image of Fan Art to represent all Yume Nikki Fan Art is a tall order, so I went with the image you get if you play Madotsuki on Akinator. However, that image has a background, wheras the alternate titlecard looks a little less 'heavy' on the front page, so I don't know which one is really better. If you have any input, feel free to give me your POV. // TenhGrey 15:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *Hm, I'm liking that second soundtrack titlecard, the one with Madotsuki on the piano. And yeah, I think you're right about the titlecard that's being used now for Fan Art being a little heavy-looking, but there's something about that alternative Fan Art titlecard that seems to sort of...stick out. It doesn't quite look as 'dark' as the rest of the titlecards, which is why I think it won't really fit in. IggyAndPkmn 19:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ** You know, that was my preferred soundtrack image too. I think it's a little more aesthetic. Why don't we try it on? As for the Fan art one, you're guess is as good as mine. I'm stumped. What did you mean by 'dark', though? You mean the contrast is literally too high, or was it that the image isn't as gloomy in style? // TenhGrey 11:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, I like the new soundtrack titlecard...but about the Fan Art one, I meant 'dark' in sort of both ways. The colors are a bit brighter than the others, and it looks a little...er, happier/cuter than the rest of them (I mean, just compare it to the theories and characters titlecard, haha.) IggyAndPkmn 20:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) bed within dreams not working, worked once hello hello this is a tech/gameplay question: i forget which world i was in but i stumbled upon a bed within the world and fell asleep and it took me into another world. now i got a little excited and i ran right back out of it and woke up back to my original dream. ever since then when i come across a bed within a dream it does not take me to another world, i just lie there. is this a glitch in the game or does this happen often? or is that just how the game works? im a little confused, can anyone help? -elisabeth 00:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) *Don't worry, that's perfectly normal gameplay. At lease, whatever counts as 'normal' in this game. Take a look at the Bed article. Sometimes when exploring you'll just stumble across a bed. There are actually a few beds scattered around, and one of them will randomly teleport you to The Staircase of Hands. Don't worry, with a little luck you'll probably find your way back there soon.// TenhGrey (talk) 14:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The Name Changes I'm just throwing it out there about the pages and I don't think we need to add "(name)" to everything as it kinda make the wiki hard to follow and makes reading the pages a bit confusing. Also, I have to ask, is there a reason for that or is someone just putting them there? Can someone help? Because I think we should change the titles back to they were on the original pages. Nfan 6 12:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Nfan 6 *The (name) suffix is exclusively used to denote pages written by Mt.kiki about their game theories. They aren't replacements for the content pages, which still exist with the original title. Everything's fine. // TenhGrey (talk) 18:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Images from the Manga I have been at posting images from the manga for a little while and I wanted to say I sure hope no one mindsNaruto Fan 6 13:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Nfan 6 *Yeah, it's fine. They're all appropriate and relevant to the pages. // TenhGrey (talk) 14:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Yume Nikki! I have the feeling that I am the only one who is really celebrating the 10th anniversary of Yume Nikki. Too bad that the site doesn't have that many contributors. I unfortunately didn't have any time to contribute to this Wiki myself the last few months but I hope that I'll be able to develop the characters section further sometime soon. Well, to anyone who's reading this: Have a great 10th anniversary of Yume Nikki! And you should make surre to play lots of Yume Nikki today. Fulminis-ictus (talk) 17:37, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *Don't forget about Uboachan! // TenhGrey (talk) 19:22, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Re: Trigger Warnings ok, you guys really should put trigger warnings on this wiki for discussion/mentions of rape. some of them are quite graphic. please do something about this. *Wikia is a site that makes use of user-generated content by anonymous contributors, and as such is not a 'safe space' designated by Tumbler or other similar sites that operate under trigger-warning culture. Given that the great uncharted internet is not guaranteed to have trigger warnings, anyone susceptible to experiencing trauma via use of the internet should be advised not to access sites that fall outside of Tumbler's influence. Additionally, given the wide range of topics that may be considered 'triggering', it is not practical or possible to identify all subjects that may warrant a trigger warning, and any attempt to do so would be a fools errand. Please be aware that defacing the wiki in such a manner will be subject to removal and, if necessary, restriction of editing privileges. Thank you for your understanding. // TenhGrey (talk) 09:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) **i'm not asking for anyone to make this a safe space or anything like tumblr. i'm not asking for anyone to put trigger warnings about every possibly triggering or upsetting thing possible. i'm suggesting and asking that somebody put a warning on this wiki particularly for rape because there are some very insensitive/graphic/detailed instances of it on here, that could potentially upset or trigger unsuspecting past victims. y'know, like me. please do not make fun of me or mock me for being upset. i am not trying to turn this into a "Tumbler" issue and i am trying to be as nice and civil as i can while still trying to get my point across. i'd appreciate it if you could at least consider what i am trying to say. ***I have considered your proposal, and rejected it for the reasons given. // TenhGrey (talk) 07:59, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ***but the reasons you provided do not coincide with what i am requesting. you implied that i'm trying to turn this into tumblr/a safe space; i said that i'm not asking you to turn this into a safe space where you try to cover every potential trigger possible, JUST for graphic mentions/discussions of rape. but fine; i'm not going to turn this into an argument or some kind of "social justice" issue, as you obviously think i'm trying to do. i won't try to convince you. i know you won't change your mind. i'm really disappointed, but i will try my best to remain civil and polite. thank you, at least, for your time, and for considering what i said. - Admin keromin (talk) 05:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ****I'll describe the circumstances as I understand them, as I think there's something you're misunderstanding. You are requesting that we add warnings to the pages that reference rape theories. Your reason for this is that reading about rape theories might upset someone. Essentially, your claims that you're not trying to make this wiki a 'safe space' are inconsistent with your stated objective of making sure the information presented on the pages does not upset someone, as that is the fundamental definition of what a 'safe space' is. My objection to this proposal is that the 'safe space' culture has never existed here, and has no place here. If nothing else, let me make one thing perfectly clear: I resent this ridiculous fad of glorifying mental health issues and exaggerating any form of mild distaste as an 'emotional trigger'. I find the demand that the whole world conform to the preposterous notion that people must be protected from the "distress" of reading text to be insolent, insensitive and short-sighted. This nonsense should not be encouraged. The aim of this wiki is to present information about the subject matter as completely and concisely as possible, as held to certain standards of quality and with as little extraneous 'meta' information (such as content warnings, administrative footnotes, editor's guides etc.) as possible. Adding 'Trigger warning: this page contains such and such information' 'Triggering information ends here' banners across articles makes them appear untidy and disrupts the focus of the article. To be perfectly honest, I don't even like the 'spoiler' banners you see on certain articles - I regard the grey text of the introduction on the home page to be adequate warning enough. In a similar vein, I regard the fact that this wiki is maintained by anonymous contributors and is not part of Tumblr to be adequate warning to sensitive individuals that this wiki potentially contains information that they may find upsetting. It is not the responsibility of this wiki to prevent these sensitive people from accessing information that may upset them. Principally, it's not the wiki's 'fault' if somebody gets upset by reading it. The wiki is simply a repository for information to be accessed by anyone with an interest. The reader is ultimately responsible for their own welfare. Secondly, there are many subjects discussed on this wiki that one may find upsetting. It is the titillation of these themes that gives Yume Nikki its character and appeal, it's not likely that any fan of the game would wish to be protected from experiencing them. Violence, murder, desolation, disfigurement, confusion, victimisation, getting lost, getting trapped, ennui - Why ought rape to be handled any more delicately than any of these? You can't anticipate what might upset any given individual, so a single trigger warning for descriptions of rape is grossly insufficient to the aim of not upsetting people. You've really got to think of the bigger picture, here. Adding trigger warnings for all potentially upsetting content would be impossible, and would ruin the readability of any article worse than any spoiler banner. This has nothing to do with any "social justice" issues. I'm not interested in any of this internet drama. My only concern here is my duty to vet and maintain this wiki. I apologise for declining your suggestion, but my answer is firm and I hope you now understand the rationale for my doing so. // TenhGrey (talk) 11:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ****yes, i understand your point now- thank you for going further into detail. you don't need to apologize for declining my suggestion/request, and i believe your reasoning is rational. maybe my own personal experience/trauma clouded my judgement; i'm sorry for causing any trouble. - keromin (talk) 20:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Link to facebook fanpage? Hey guys I've been using and browsing this wiki for a long time and am a fan of Yume Nikki. Sometime ago I became an admin on a Yume Nikki fanpage in facebook, and it's really prominent with about 8000 followers. Mostly it shares fanart, and it occured to me it could be linked to from this page. The link to this page is already mentioned in our 'about' so viewers can easily look up Yume Nikki, but I thought it would be cool if it was a two-way street.Arcane halo (talk) 03:21, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey there. Hey, this is GreenToxic here. I added the link thing to KIKIYAMA HP. Sorry if it looks bad, I'm kind of running out of ideas here. Locations page should be finished tomorrow. Sorry if I haven't been as active on here as of late, I've been busy with other projects. As always, I will try my best to contribute every weekend. So yea. If you guys need me for anything else, let me know on my message wall por favor. Thanks! GreenToxic (talk) 15:49, March 31, 2018 (UTC)